


Lovely Dreams

by anxious_logic



Series: Beyond Dreams [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Nonbinary Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29709249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxious_logic/pseuds/anxious_logic
Summary: Janus finds out why his soulmate broke down crying in his arms. (And only panics a little, what are you talking about?)
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Series: Beyond Dreams [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2183370
Kudos: 37





	Lovely Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Roman's in a kind of negative headspace, crying, I... think that's it, please let me know if I should specify/add anything else!

“Love, what’s wrong?” Janus asked when Roman seemed to be calming down a bit, rocking them back and forth. Roman just buried their head deeper into Janus’s neck, their breath hitching.

Janus gently stroked the back of Roman’s head, doing his best soothe his soulmate. “Shh… I love you… it'll be okay…”

Roman sniffled, sitting up slightly. Janus loosened his arms to let them adjust, but at the mournful noise they emitted he placed them back where they were, tightly circling Roman’s body.

“What’s going on, sweetie?” Janus whispered, doing his best to meet Roman’s eyes. They looked down, avoiding looking at Janus.

“Everything’s too much,” Roman said, their words barely loud enough for Janus to parse out.

“Too much where?” Janus asked as gently as he could.

“When I’m awake,” Roman whispered, squeezing their eyes shut right after. “Just- too much, all the time.”

Janus swallowed, trying to figure out what to say. “I- okay.” He paused. “…Too much how?”

Roman took a shaky breath. “Pressure… ex-expectations… just too much.” Their voice trailed off into silence as their breath hitched, but they didn’t start crying again.

Janus took a deep breath. “Okay. Um-” He paused. “Is there… anything specific? Or something? That I could help with?”

Roman shook their head. “Just. Too much.”

Janus squeezed his eyes shut. “Okay.” He was trying his best, but he was sleeping, and he hadn’t expected this situation at all, and- “Why does it hurt to be asleep?”

Roman let out a little sniffle. “Reminds me what it's like to be okay again.”

Janus almost physically jerked back at that. Roman was... really not okay, were they? He took a deep breath, centering himself again.

“Is there someone in the physical world that listen to you?”

Roman’s breath hitched again, almost enough to be called a sob, and Janus couldn’t help but think shit because he’d done something wrong again.

“I don’t- I don’t know, maybe? But I don’t know, he hasn’t talked to me recently because I- maybe he wouldn’t? I- I don’t-”

Janus carefully shifted Roman in his arms again so that they were sitting in his lap. “Okay.” He set his chin on the top of Roman’s head, lacing his hands over their stomach as he frantically fished for something to say. “If you told him how you’re feeling, would he put whatever happened to the side and talk to you?” 

Roman sniffed. “…Maybe. I- Yeah. Maybe.”

“Okay.” Janus took a deep breath, pressing a quick kiss onto the top of Roman’s head. “Do you know anyone who could help with the overwhelming things? I know,” he soothed as Roman stiffened. “You said it’s everything. And that’s… that’s fine. I understand what you’re saying. But maybe… if there’s something big? Is there anyone who could help you with that?”

Roman let out a shaky breath. “I… I think so.”

Janus nodded, rocking the two of them back and forth a tiny bit. “Okay.”

There was a silence, when neither of them said anything, only the soft sounds of the branches rustling in the quiet.

“Can you talk to them tomorrow when you wake up?”

He felt Roman tense in his arms. 

“I know, I know, that’s really soon. But…” Janus hesitated before deciding to plow forward. “You don’t seem like you’re doing very well. I think… I think it’d really help if you talked to someone to try to make it easier on yourself.”

He heard Roman swallow. “Okay,” they whispered, and Janus relaxed.

“You’ll be okay,” Janus said to Roman as they turned to face him. “I promise. I love you.”

Roman gave him a small smile, their eyes watery. “Thanks.”

Janus leaned forward to gently knock their foreheads together. “That’s what I’m here for. Right?”

Roman leaned forward, pressing a gentle kiss to his lips. “Right.” They pulled back, shifting down to rest their head on Janus’s shoulder.

“You’ll get through this. I know you will, love.”

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment/kudos if you liked this?  
> I’m also on tumblr at anxious-logic!


End file.
